Sonic TERMINATOR
by joel7823
Summary: Sonic and his pals are having a long break from Eggman...which is quite unusual BUT with each defeat he becomes more insane...with each defeat he gets a new idea this time he is going to make planets hollow to drain there energy! and he is aiming at Sonic's planet MOBIUS next!


Eggman hadn't attacked in a while...and Sonic and his freinds were making the most of it!

It was nice and warm, and they were down by the seaside, the seaside was in front of a huge cliff which was made out of rocks and rubble and the beach itself was made up of golden-yellow sand with the occasional rock scattered here and there, there was also a shop nearby in which you could buy things such as surfboards, spades & buckets etc to take with you to the beach. but enough about the scenery on with the story!

Tails, as most children would be was in the sea (which was surprisingly calm) swimming for the last half-hour, Knuckles was playing volleyball with Sonic but sonic hit it too fast...and it hit Knuckles in the face to fast for him to react to it...and in response he hit it so hard in Sonic's face that Sonic went skidding back...and you can imagine the proceedings.

Silver was relaxing...until the volleyball got thrown in his face, in which he responded by picking Sonic up with telekinesis and throwing him at a sand dune untill he said he was sorry, in which Sonic did say so as you could imagine.

Tails got out of the sea and walked over to Sonic, Knuckles and Silver and exclaimed "am I the ONLY one here who isn't arguing, fighting, or just being plain mean?" Tails looked at all of them in a sarcastic way, which annoyed Knuckles immensly so, Knuckles responded "Yes, I suppose you are, but your not the one getting the volleyball thrown in your face!" he stopped to take a glare at Sonic and sat down on a deck chair, and continued to say "but I suppose your right, lets stop arguing guys!"

Sonic looked at him in the eyes "fine fine" "I'm gonna go out for a run now guys ok?" "ok!" Tails responded cheerfully as ever "and since it's almost four o'clock (in the evening) I expect you Tails to have packed up your stuff in your suitcase ready to go home 'gain" Tails looked a bit upset at that remark, he had enjoyed his time at the seaside and now it was time to go! but he knew they should, as the time was disappearing fast so he started to pack his things, every so carefully because they otherwise would not fit in the suitcase.

Meanwhile Eggman had been grumbling, miserable over his latest defeat to the hands of Sonic, the blue blur Orbot went up to him to try and comfort him, but it didn't work the mad scientist just pushed him away.  
with each defeat, he became more insane...more intent on revenge to the point where he would want to destroy things just for the heck of it!  
and Cubot didn't make it any better..."BOSS HAVE WE GOT ANY ICE CREAM!?" "FOR SOME REASON, I HAVE A CRAVING FOR ICE CREAM!"  
"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEE... CCCCCRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM!"  
the mad scientist started to snarl then replied "SHUT UP!" he was becoming more and more insane with every second passing second...but...his insanity brought a new idea...and a good one too...

Sonic had just got back from his run which had been quite enjoyable, he looked a bit too the left across the golden-yellow beach and saw Tails standing there with his stuff all packed up neatly all in one place, Sonic was please that Tails had done what he had asked of him.

Knuckles was STILL packing his stuff away because of the way his hands are shaped...Sonic started to laugh Knuckles turned his head at

Sonic it was such a glare that it made Sonic stop laughing straight away! then Knuckles turned his head away and started at packing away

his belongings.

Silver hadn't even bothered to pack away his things even though he knew that they were going because one he wanted to relax some more, two because silver was feeling lazy (what we all do at some times) three because he could just carry it with his telekinesis powers so it didn't matter anyway.

Silver was asleep and Silver is hard to wake up once he is asleep; Sonic walked over to Silver (Silver is still sleeping) "Silver wake up!" Sonic shouted "It's time to go!" "SILVER, WAKE UP!"

Sonic slapped Silver...to no effect Silver lightly lifted his hand from the deck chair and gently moved his hand, as if to swat a fly, Tails came over because he could here shouting, and as anyone would was wondering WHY Sonic was shouting "urrm Sonic?" Tails said coming round from behind a rock on the beach were he was playing, "why are you shouting?" Sonic eye lids came half down and he sighed and then slowly moved his arm up in the direction of Silver in which Tails started to giggle and slowly walk up to Silver in a tip-toe like way then quickly pocked his finger at silvers muzzle, in which Silvers' hand shot out and grabbed Tails' arm and shoved it away.

"This is it!" said Sonic "What is it?" responded Tails in a confused way "THIS!" Sonic grabbed Silvers legs and then turned around and dragged Silver of the deck chair and went passed Tails but then stopped and turned his head and asked "Tails" "yeah?" replied Tails "I'm gonna run home, you'll have to go home on your free rider because I can't carry you both ok?"

"Ok then" said Tails, as obedient as ever

Then just as Tails got on his free rider and Sonic set off, Knuckles turned round (he was packing his things) he saw nobody, he thought to himself "well, I suppose I have to walk home" and with that he started on his long journey home.

This is my second story and I am trying to make the chapters as long as I can IDK how long this one is but I hope it is long enough.


End file.
